Marvel
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter marveled at the sight before him, he found himself breathless as he held Olivia's hand. Here he was beside her as she performed the most important job of her life...the healing of universes... Future Fic


Marvel

Spoilers: All Seasons

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this again? I don't own Fringe, wish I did but nope...I don't.

* * *

Peter marveled at the sight before him, he found himself breathless as he held Olivia's hand. Here he was beside her as she performed the most important job of her life and he was witnessing her ability to do anything without help. He was beside her the entire journey, helping her and letting her know she wasn't alone as she performed the most important task given to her…the healing of universes and she was doing it.

They had worked for years to get where they were, torn apart and came back together because they were destined to do this…together. They found out they had met as children and knew when they did that everything had been preordained…they were meant to be, two universes meant to be. Now after months of hope and waiting they were able to heal the worlds and all because of their love.

That love had been enough Sam Weiss had said, to heal the worlds and not destroy. One of the original builders said that love was the most powerful thing in the universe, not even The First People had understood its power but their love could do it. A love that crossed universal boundaries, one destined before their birth could heal the world and it was going to.

* * *

Peter marveled as Olivia approached the final moments, telling her she was doing the impossible and doing it unlike anyone he'd seen before.

"That's it Olivia, one more push…one more big push." The doctor looked up from between Olivia's legs, he nodded. "The baby is almost here, one big push…Dad you may have to help her."

Peter slid his arm around Olivia's back and pulled her up slightly, "that's it baby, one more push and she's here…you can do this, you've done the impossible so this is a walk in the park. Come on."

Olivia bore down and screamed as she did, her scream became quiet as the doctor held up a newborn. The doctor laid her on Olivia's chest and the agent became a pool of goo, crying and holding the baby tight like it was the only thing holding her to the world.

"Hi there," she touched her daughter's nose and kissed her head. Looking at Peter, Olivia beamed and smiled. "She's here…she's here and she's perfect."

* * *

Peter kissed her and touched their daughter's tiny head, looking down at her. "She's more than perfect, she's everything."

Their daughter cried for the first time and the building shook, Olivia held her daughter tight as Peter stared down in wonder. It became quiet and still and the doctor looked at them.

"We don't usually have earthquakes in New York."

Olivia smiled and looked down at the tiny brunette whose eyes opened to reveal big blue orbs of innocence and also wisdom. "That's not an earthquake, that's two universes separating…you did it baby girl, you healed the worlds." She kissed her daughter's tiny hand, "and you saved Daddy."

* * *

Peter chuckled and looked at the baby as the nurse gently took her and walked to the table to clean her off, he followed and watched as she was weighed and measured. Scans were done quickly before being placed in his arms.

"Hi there princess, its Daddy."

Peter marveled at the sight before him, in his arms was the perfect child…a child born of pure universal love and the proof that his biological father was wrong on so many levels. Her eyes held pure innocence and a bit of wisdom and were his own color while blond hair covered her head…Olivia's blond hair.

Two universes existing in one child, proof that he belonged with Olivia, proof that everything happens for a reason. The reason he was taken wasn't to save his life but to have him meet Olivia and reunite with her years later…so that they could bring the miracle that he held to life.

* * *

"Welcome to the world Livyana Elizabeth Bishop, or should I say one of your worlds." He walked over and handed her to her mother, kissing Olivia's head and allowed himself to marvel at the sight before him.

Two universes in two people and both resided in one, the one in Olivia's arms. Her tiny cry, as was foretold, was so full of universal energy that it shook the very foundations of the two worlds and pushed them apart…his tiny daughter only minutes old had done what no one else could do in twenty-five years.

How could Peter Bishop not marvel at something like that?

* * *

A/N: I thought of this one-shot and just had to write and post it.


End file.
